Depraved Desert, The
History It started out as any other desert would, lack of water, the climate sucking out moisture from the area. Sand developed fast within this area of land. The life that once lived there no longer could, or so some thought. Evolution is a silly thing, and thus creatures adapted to the climate and were able to live there. An oasis or two helps with this. The ecosystem of this desert was as expected to those that traveled within, hot, dry, unforgiving. With the climate being the main problem, if one were to encounter some of the creatures that dwelled within then they may meet their fate. It took many years before the first hint of evil would wander its way into the confines of this desert. It started out with a worshiper of Urgathoa. He wandered the lands of Sheng, looking for a place to worship his god without any punishment. What better place than a desert? Slowly, with traders and adventurers traveling through the desert, tales would spread, of this place within, of how evil has taken up root. Sure paladins and the like tried to rid of it, but none were able to adapt to the climate of the desert. With the word spreading, other worshipers of evil gods started turning up, keeping their territory on worship in check with the others. Sure there were squabbles, but nothing major happened between groups. That is though, until the Rovagug worshipers had a hay day. No one knows when or why, as those who try to get answers are only killed. One day, the worshipers of Rovagug grew loud and more hostile than usual. Not only this, there appeared this creature within their circle. No one knows where it came from, only that those who worship Rovagug see it as one of their deities own kin. This new found courage came with it. Suddenly they started attacking the other circles around them, leading to an almost mass war within the desert with the various circles of evil worshipers. It got so bloody and bad, that the blood and magic seeped into the land itself. This turned the grounds of the desert into something sinister. IT changed the creatures that lived there. It changed those that worshiped there even more. All the other circles ended up allying with one another to try and suppress, if not kill all of those who worshiped Rovagug. They did end up succeeding, but not without heavy losses. The one thought to be of Rovagug's own kin, ended up missing, not being seen since. Now the desert still stands as a bastion to those that worship evil gods. One god has only been brought back in, for the fear that another event may happen. Rovagug worshipers once again are within the desert,t but in much smaller numbers that before. The land reeks of iron, with the evil lingering in the air. Few dare venture within if they are good, for fear of being captured for a sacrifice to one of these gods. Description The sand within this desert slowly turns into a dark red the father one would travel within. Once the middle grounds are reached, where all the circles and cults lay, only the darkest red sand be. The air also reads of evil. An aura of it can be seen by those who are able to see magical auras. The camps and cults scatter the desert, with the bigger cults being towards the center of the desert, waiting for the next good person to come through.